


Italy Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Guy Quentin Beck, Hero Quentin Beck, Over Protective Dads, Peter runs away in Europe, Sort Of, Two Dads, also it's in Quentin's pov sorta, anyway, biological dad, hes just so easy for me to write I love him, i tried not to make it that way I'm sorry, more or less crack fic, not gay, sort of adoptive dad, t for language, tony and quentin have to work together, tony stark seems like a jerk only because I'm bad at writing my favorite avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: in which both Quentin and Tony are chaperones on Peter's class trip to Europe. It goes about the way you'd expect with two over protective dads who hate each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au obviously. Takes place in Far From Home but Tony is alive and Peter has known about Quentin being his dad for a bit. This is also not part of Smoke and Mirrors for that exact reason. This is more or less a crack fic I came up with while at work (downtime in a haunted house running on a few hours sleep and caffeine is dangerous for me. I may also work on a Halloween crack fic for into the spider-verse).

"Remind me why you're chaperoning again?" Peter asks, walking backwards to face Quentin as they enter the airport, "I know people aren't exactly your thing."

Quentin rolls his eyes, because Peter was right, people weren't his thing, neither were kids for that matter. Except his own of course. "The school asked, what was I supposed to do? Say no? That would win parent of the year for sure." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder, ready to ditch his two weeks worth of travel gear for the plane, it was pretty heavy. 

He had felt really guilty when the call came in and he had hesitated. At least this way he could keep an eye on Peter and make sure trouble didn't find him. He knew how hard he was trying to stay out of the hero stuff right now and Quentin couldn't exactly blame him. Not that he was a fan of his son putting his life on the line like that. Which he hated Tony Stark for. 

If Stark hadn't swooped in Peter would still just be a neighborhood Spider-Man. Now he was one of those damn avengers. His hatred for Tony had become more than just being fired from Stark Industries after that.

Speaking of the devil, Quentin's blood boiled when he saw him. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him until he realized that was in fact him. The kids taking selfies with him and the gawking crowd gave it away. The guy practically radiated a celebrity glow to him that only irritated Quentin more. 

It was worse when Peter had turned back around and spotted him, running up to Tony and hugging him. "Mr. Stark!" He had called and the crowd parted like the Red Sea as he drew closer. 

Quentin held back a growl as he pushed through to join the teachers off to the side. If he was lucky Tony was only saying goodbye. Even luckier he was here to fly them on a private jet or some bougie shit like that and they could skip customs or whatever international flights had to deal with. 

"Four chaperones is overkill don't ya think Beck?" He hears and he does his absolute hardest to ignore it. Peter looks almost uncomfortable once Tony addresses him. He can tell just by the other's words that he's also coming along. Great.

"I was asked," he growls, "what did you do? Just show up?" His fingers flex around the strap of his bag and he's thanking whatever gods that he actually remembered to take his meds this morning. Did he remember to pack those? If he didn't this was going to be one hell of a trip. 

(-) 

He had remembered because security stopped him at the bag check. It was absolutely mortifying when they opened up his bag and had to check the prescription on his bipolar medications. Quentin could feel the daggers Tony glared at his back, probably some "I told you so" about when he had called him unstable before he was fired on Stark's tongue. Quentin did his best to hurry through so he wouldn't have to hear it. 

It was a damn shame he couldn't drink with the meds he was currently on. It took everything in Quentin not to throttle Stark when he sat next to him on the plane. At least Tony wasn't next to Peter, then he would have had to kill him. 

"So they really let you chaperone?" Was the first thing Tony said as he sat down. Quentin doesn't answer at first, his attention is on Peter who's looking back at the two of them rather nervously. In reassurance, he gives him a thumbs up.

"I told you already, they asked me. I'm Peter's father so I guess I was a valid choice." He puts emphasis on the word "I'm". He hated how Tony tried to parent Peter when he was around. He knew Tony saw him as unfit and it wasn't fair. He had been in Peter's life a good few months before he was whisked away to Germany and the whole internship bullshit, he was Peter's dad, not Tony. 

"They know about that fancy bipolar medication you're on?" Everything in Quentin's body seethes when he hears this, his gaze locks onto some point in space as he does his best not to have an outburst before takeoff, that's what Stark wanted and that's why he was pushing him like this. 

He spots an empty seat somewhere in the middle isle a few rows from the front. He stands, stepping over Tony to get out of the window seat he was pinned in, only realizing now how he had tried to corner him. "Where are you going?" He hears and he spins on his heel, oh the nerve of this guy. 

"I'm not going to be harassed about my mental health struggles the entire flight by some entitled alcoholic with his head up his ass." Quentin replies, keeping his voice down to keep from causing a scene but letting his anger be obvious before he storms off to the empty seat. 

He was starting to regret not turning around and leaving the airport when he had first seen Stark


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to get angsty but whoops it happened anyways.  
It also hurts me to write Tony in such a mean way yikes

"Gods, tell me that isn't a fucking leash." Quentin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tony's voice. He couldn't even unpack in piece without being made fun of. 

"It's not." He snaps back. Okay well, it was but some dumbass coworker gave it to him when he let it slip he'd be going on this trip with his son. Unfortunately said coworker forgot his son was actually seventeen and not seven. How it had ended up in his bag he still wasn't sure of.

"Hey I won't judge," Tony throws his hands up in the air, taking a step back from Quentin before walking around to the opposite side of the bed, "I know plenty of people who are into that sort of thing."

Quentin doesn't hesitate to growl this time, he almost sounds animal but he doesn't care, he's beyond pissed. "Get out." He forces out from between barred teeth. If he wasn't in his right mind at the moment he'd punch him. Maybe he could do it anyway and blame it on a manic episode. 

But he doesn't have to, Stark is at least smart enough to get the message. Quentin breathes a sigh of relief once he's finally out of the room then goes about getting settled in. One perk about being a chaperone was getting his own room. He probably would have dove into one of Venice's canals if he had to share with Tony. 

It was probably dumb to unpack everything since they were scheduled to leave Venice in a few days but Quentin was a compulsive organizer. Which also helped to calm him down. So all of his clothes were put away neatly and his toothbrush set straight on the sink next to a razor and his shoes lined up by the door. He even straightens the curtain over the window and remakes the bed to his liking.

There's a knock on the door frame and he drops the pile of clothing he was holding. All of a sudden the droning of indistinctive conversations are audible to him and one by one his senses come back. He hadn't even noticed how much he had zoned out till now.

Another growl erupts from him and he turns on his heel fully expecting Stark to be standing there. At least he had the decency to knock this time.

He's pleasantly surprised to see Peter there instead. 

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Peter asks, looking like a kid caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It makes Quentin feel bad for some reason because after all these years he's still not sure why Peter acts like he's walking on eggshells around him. 

"No not at all. I'm actually happy to see you," He replies, picking up the clothes and setting them on the bed. The second half of his answer seems to make Peter grin a bit but it quickly goes away. Part of Quentin is worried now. "What's up?" 

Peter tentatively enters the room, still appearing unsure. "Before I ask please just... don't lie okay? Don't tell me what you think I want to hear," and if Quentin wasn't worried before he sure was now. But he nods anyways. 

"You're not too mad about Mr. Stark being here also are you?" 

And now Quentin understands why he had asked him not to lie. He was still trying to figure Peter out but it seemed that Peter already had him figured out. Did that mean he was failing as a dad?

Quentin sighs and brings a hand up to run at his temples. "I'm not thrilled." He admits, deciding to keep to himself about the nasty way Tony has been toward him. "Is it too obvious?"

"Well Ned and MJ both sent me up here to check on you. I mean, I was going to anyways but... a few of the others noticed too." Peter doesn't meet his gaze, looking everywhere in the room except at him. 

Quentin nods again, trying to process because that's all he can do in matters involving Tony. If he didn't he'd make some sort of decision he'd regret later. "I'm just upset that he doesn't trust me around you," he says carefully, knowing full well that's why Tony had come along. Any other occasion and he probably wouldn't be caught dead doing it. Tony was selfish and he always had been, "I don't know why though. It's not like I haven't been your dad longer than he's been your mentor."

Okay maybe Quentin only found out about Peter a few months before Stark showed up and whisked him away to Germany. But it didn't win any points with him at all. Sure Peter had enjoyed himself, he came home and talked at length about working with the avengers, but he could have been killed. And then there was the involvement with space and the blip and Quentin tried not to think about it because Peter and himself both still had nightmares, because Peter had gone through hell and Quentin had thought the son he had just found, the only person that meant anything to him, was dead. 

So if anything- Quentin didn't trust Tony around Peter. 

"I'll just stay as far away from him as possible. It'll be better that way." Quentin states when he sees Peter's mouth start to open, right before the kid could think about asking for them to get along because there was no way on any earth that would happen. 

Peter, taking what he can get, nods and starts to leave. Quentin is caught of guard when the other turns quickly and hugs him. He's stiff at first, even though he and Peter have built up some sort of bond, he's still not great with human contact. But he gets over it to return the hug. He missed Peter a lot in those five years. 

After a moment they both let go and Quentin goes to check his watch. Half past two in the afternoon it told him. "We should get going, meet up with everyone downstairs," he says, "it's about time for all those tours."

"Wait," Peter stops him from leaving, putting a hand up and moving backwards to block the door, "Please tell me you brought the shirt." A grin spreads across his face and he looks way too excited. Quentin just rolls his eyes, "yeah, I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was a damn crack fic when I brainstormed it with my sister and now it's so damn angsty. And it's only gonna get worse when they gotta work together good gracious
> 
> I'm also lot sure what the first little bit is other than wanting to include his dad look so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"I feel ridiculous." 

"Shut up, you look great." 

Peter's giggling didn't make him feel better, if anything it proved how stupid he looked. The blue palm button up, khaki shorts, and navy blue ball cap did him no favors. But Peter insisted and he wasn't about to possibly lose dad points by turning him down. 

(-) 

"All I'm saying is that you need to lighten up- give the kid a bit more room." Tony says in a tone that   
oozes the high and mighty kind only Stark can pull off.

Quentin had tried his damn hardest to stay away from the man but unfortunately the class was split in two and instead or being paired with one of the teachers Quentin got stuck with Tony. "He's not even in our group," Quentin mutters, hoping that Tony would stop prying and trying to avoid causing a scene in the museum. Their group of kids ahead didn't seem to notice luckily. Well, except for this one girl, Quentin was pretty sure her name was Michelle, the one Peter liked. She seemed nice but sort of intimidated him with how blunt she was and all of her darker facts that she liked to drop on unsuspecting ears. She kept looking back at him and Tony so Quentin wondered if Peter had asked her to keep an eye on them. "Is that a long enough leash for you?" He sneers, he can only avoid defending himself for so long and Tony was testing his patience. 

The tour went on and not another word was spoken. The two of them hung in the back of the class, Quentin kept a watchful eye on the students to ensure none of them did anything stupid that could get them arrested. But despite his focus, every word Stark had said to him since the beginning of the trip echoed around in his head, how Tony seemed to be an endless source of good parent information that apparently Quentin was obvious to. It was annoying really. At this point Quentin had enough of Tony chastising him and choosing to be a bigger person. Well, he wasn't a bigger person, he wanted to defend himself.

So of course, as soon as the tour was over and they began to descend the steps outside the museum to meet up with the other group, Quentin had to say something.

"You know I find it ironic that you're telling me to give Peter room," Quentin announces, jogging down the steps to catch up to Tony who's already at the bottom. Tony turns on his heel and looks ready for a fight. It takes everything inside Quentin to not punch him right then and there. 

"You know why?" He continues, "because why else would you be hear? Clearly you're no better. Maybe I should be telling you to back up." He crosses his arms, ignoring Peter's worried look that he can see over Stark's shoulder. He's unfortunately shorter than Tony so he remains on the last step to keep a bit of high ground. "Actually, how about back off instead. I find it rich how you're here trying to tell me how to raise my son. You've got a daughter right? Why are you even here? Do you feel guilty or something?" Quentin's words are venom and they seem to strike a nerve in Tony. He can visibly see something snap on the other man's face. Good, he thinks. Now they're even. And he should feel guilty, he's almost gotten his son killed on numerous occasions. 

"You're barely his father," Tony marches up to him and grabs Quentin's arm, pulling him from the stair which causes him to stumble. Quentin is mentally preparing for a fist fight now that Stark has the advantage but nothing happens, except Tony goes on, "you may have found out about being his father before I showed up but you're no kind of parent. You didn't even know he existed for sixteen years. So excuse me for not trusting the man who's failed to provide for the kid I've taken under my wing. Hell, practically adopted." 

An incredulous look appears on Quentin's face. Adopted? That's only a faction of the bullshit that Tony had just spouted. 

"Yeah well biological trumps adoptive or whatever crap you've delusioned yourself into thinking. You've got no right to tell me how to be a parent when you can't even keep him from dying." It was a low blow and a painful one at that, he felt it as soon as he said it, those five years of being alone, and he could see its effect on Stark's face as well. He just failed to notice how it had affected Peter, how any of it had.

"That's enough, stop, please." Peter begs, when had be walked up between them? The kid had his arms outstretched to keep them apart. Quentin's breathing was ragged and forced, anger coursing through his whole body. 

Tony's next statement was calculated and was said in such a level tone it only enraged Quentin further, "At least I'm not mentally unstable." And that's all it took. 

Quentin pushed Peter out of the way and got in Stark's face. Oh he wanted to hit him, he wanted to hit him years ago and ever since then his bitterness was just growing. Now this man had the audacity to question his parenting, and tell him how to parent on top of that, as well as call him unstable for the second time in their years of being aquatinted. 

But as much as he wanted to hit him he didn't. Out the corner of his eye he could see Peter's worried look. Quentin hated Tony but Peter still looked up to him. He couldn't do this any longer, he felt so guilty now. 

He takes one breath to calm himself some and reruns his focus back to Tony. "You're such an asshole." Is his final remark before storming off.

**Author's Note:**

> the flow demands multiple chapters. Idk I'm just writing and hoping for the best at this rate and going with what feels right. Hope you guys like it so far. The crack shit is coming soon.


End file.
